Dragon Long Crave
by KT-fic
Summary: Draco Malfoy happen to be the Dragon King all these time? Harry is his mate! Draco was force to hold back on mating due to Harry rejecting his hand in friendship in first year. Now in their seven years Draco's self control is slipping. The dragon inside him screaming for him to make Harry his and the Dragon is winning with every passing minute! Warning! Mpreg boyxboy R:M 4future
1. Chapter 1

Crashing sound could be herd echoing throughout the GreatHall in the middle of dinner. The Hall was silent, the only sound was the strangle noise made by one red head. Who was currently cover from head to toe by mash potato and gravy. Across the Hall stood one piss off Draco Malfoy, with his hand clutch into a fists, eyes blazing molten silver with anger, hate, and is...that jealousy?

"What the heck Malfoy!" Yelled a raven hair boy, with pouty red lip, from next to the frozen red head. While a brown bushy hair girl set off wiping the red head of mash potato.

Just with that single farce the while Hall was snap out of their shock. Students started to whisper, some yelling with anger, and some laughing.

"Silent!" the head master yelled over the rest of noise in the GreatHall.

The dinning Hall went completely silent.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy what is this sudden behavior?" Ask the head master with a twinkle in his eyes.

The blond still with his hand clutch in a fists bite out without even looking at the head master; instead more focus on the red head across the hall, " Weasel, over there doesn't know how to keep his hand off of something that isn't his!"

By now the young heir eyes were glowing unnatural silver. Powerful magic crackle around him. The people around him all had scouted far from him, since he had stood up and thrown the plate of potato. Now they were all trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Dra-dray yo-you sh-sh-ould ca-calm down." A girl next to the blond said trying to calm down her house mate and keeping away from his rate.

That did nothing to farce Draco, instead, it made the blond hiss out with anger.

"Mr. Malfoy -" started the head master, but never got to finish since the blond youth let out one last angry hiss and storm out of the GreatHall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU BLOODY FERRET!" Scream one piss red head storming after the blond out of the GreatHall wand raise.

"Wait Ron!" Yelled the raven hair Beauty, running after his friend. With the thought of stopping his friend.

**Okay guys I need to stop here because I got the story picture in my head, but can't seem to put it in to word yet. I'm sooooo sorry, this was meant to be a oneshot, but it seem I can't never do it! T.T SOOOO SORRY!**

**I'm not dropping it though, I just need to take sometime and slow down. Since I already have a story started. This just came to me and I just have to write it!**

**Sorry again, lease review and let me know if I should continued it or just drop it.**

**Thanks review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE FERRET!" Ron yelled, " I said WAIT, DAME IT!"

Draco however continued to stalk away, ignoring the red head yelling. That was why a minute later found him-self kissing the wall with full force. With a groan Draco push himself away from the wall and around to face his attacker, a sneer already plaster on his handsome face.

"What do you want Weasel." he grind out.

"Ro-ron! stop it" Harry said while trying to catch his breath, putting his slim hand on the red head shoulder, which are shaking with anger.

Draco seeing the action was even angrier and a bit jealous that **'HIS'** mate is touching someone else other than himself.

"Harry" Draco said slowly, "get away from HIM!" he glower out.

Harry turn to face Draco with a confuse expression on his face, tilting his head to side cutely. Harry slowly studies Draco face with every passing minute. Unknown to him his simple action has cause the Dragon inside of Draco to fight even harder, wanting to be release.

"What are you playing at Malfoy" Harry said after a minute or two of studying Draco.

"Har-" Draco begin, but never got to finish for at that moment the angry red head rush and punch him his face. Sending him sprawling on to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"Ron!" Harry exclaim with a bit of anger. Though he doesn't understand it himself why he was angry with Ron, his best friend had just punched his school rival of seven years now. Harry didn't care though, he was angry and a bit worry about Draco.

Harry try to get in between them before Ron could hurt Draco farther; however, he only took a step before he felt something thrown past him. Harry turns back and saw his friend sprawl on the ground at the other end of the hall. His eyes bug out and mouth hanging open.

**Grrowl!**

Whipping his head around once again to where Draco Malfoy was suppose to be, what Harry saw was no longer Draco Malfoy, but a huge and magnificent Dragon. The dragon was cover from head to tail with whitish blue gleaming scale. The tail had what seem to be at least a dozen or so spike. Harry was in aw by it; however, what stole his breath away were the Dragon's eyes. It was the most beautiful silver gray eyes ever, with gold flak in the middle that seem to adore the black cat like pupil in the middle.

"Whow-" whisper Harry.

**Okay guys! Here chapter 2!**

**How was it? Was it okay? Bad? Good maybe?**

**I'm sorry for it being so short, though I'm glad I got it down.**

**Please review and give any suggestion you might have or wanted me to add to this story~**

**Thank you again for reading my story and reviewing (hopefully) :)**


End file.
